Warner Bros. All Stars: Battle for Corvux
Warner Bros. All Stars: Battle for Corvux is an American action-adventure-science fiction-fantasy video game. It is developed by Avalanche Software and Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on March TBDth, 2020. Synopsis Set in the steampunk-inspired world of Corvux, a young human heads to prove that he is a great hero and ends up travelling with his friend Kristen and Looney Tunes heroes Bugs and Daffy to stop evil from succeeding. But to achieve that, they'll need the help from the WarnerVerse's greatest heroes as their TBD. Characters Main * Richard (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a brave teenager who finds out about the existence of darkness and decides to TBD. * Kristen (voiced by Tara Strong) - a tomboyish teenager who joins Richard in order to prove her worth and to defeat TBD as she is hinted to have a TBD for him. * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a mischievous rabbit/hare who joins Richard and Kristen to stop Anarcha from achieving her TBD. * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a self-centered and greedy duck who is Bugs' best friend/former rival and helps Richard and Kristen in exchange of money as well to show he can be just as great as his friend. Supporting * Counselor Blanc (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a wise mage who leads the Cosmic Order and guides the TBD. ** Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - Blanc's zany apprentices who often cause chaos by mixing his potions and just doing zany stuff. * Galactica Messick (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * King Orvis (voiced by Dave Boat) - the brave and loyal king of Corvux who TBD. * Queen Nicole (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - the intelligent king of Corvux who TBD. * Ralf (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a hot-headed warrior who clashes with Richard and TBD. * Marianne (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a ditzy maid who TBD. * Captain Alderan (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the competent captain of the Army who TBD. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - Bugs and Daffy's stuttering best friend who TBD. * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' tomboyish but somewhat ditzy girlfriend who TBD. * Sylvester Pussycat (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Tweety Bird (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Buster and Babs Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD * Plucky Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Hamton Pig (voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD * Fred Jones (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Velma Dinkley (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Fred Flintstone (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Wilma Flintstone (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Barney Rubble (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Betty Rubble (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Pebbles Flintstone (voiced by Russi Taylor) - TBD * Bamm-Bamm Rubble (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Dino (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium (voiced by Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li and Natalie Palamides, respectively) * Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD * The Mayor of Townsville (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD ** Ms. Sara Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD * Miranda Phillips (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD ** Implo (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD ** Coco (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Chelsea Blake (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Michael Strange (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD ** Tommy the Opossum (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD * Trent Wright (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Wesley Ledlow/The WesDragon (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Evelynn Rodriguez (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Alexis Doll (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and also by Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - TBD * Bella Stroker (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * George and Georgia (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Kat Cressida, respectively) - TBD ** Lex the Lynx (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Frank N. Stein (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * Greg (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD * Wylda (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Harry Potter (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) - TBD * Ron Weasley (voiced by Rupert Grint) - TBD * Hermione Granger (voiced by Emma Watson) - TBD * Albus Dumbledore (voiced by Michael Gambon) - TBD * Rubeus Hagrid (voiced by Robbie Coltrane) - TBD * Severus Snape (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Frodo Baggins (voiced by Elijah Wood) - TBD * Gandalf (voiced by Ian McKellen) - TBD * Aragorn (voiced by Viggo Mortensen) - TBD * Samwise Gamgee (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD * Neo (voiced by Keanu Reeves) - TBD * Morpheus (voiced by Laurence Fishburne) - TBD * Trinity (voiced by Carrie-Anne Moss) - TBD * Max Rockatansky (voiced by Tom Hardy) - TBD * Rick Deckard (voiced by Harrison Ford) - TBD * Detective Martin Riggs (voiced by Mel Gibson) - TBD * Detective Roger Murtaugh (voiced by Danny Glover) - TBD * Leo Getz (voiced by Joe Pesci) - TBD * Austin Powers (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD * Foxxy Cleopatra (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Basil Exposition (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Chief Inspector Yan Naing Lee (voiced by Jackie Chan) - TBD * Detective James Carter (voiced by Chris Tucker) - TBD * Wade Watts/Parzival (voiced by Tye Sheridan) - TBD * Samantha Cook/Art3mis (voiced by Olivia Cooke) - TBD * Helen Harris/Aech (voiced by Lena Waithe) - TBD * The Iron Giant (voiced by Vin Diesel) - TBD * Hogarth Hughes (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Annie Hughes (voiced by Jennifer Aniston) - TBD * Emmet Brickowski (voiced by Chris Pratt) - TBD * Lucy/Wyldstyle (voiced by Elizabeth Banks) - TBD * Princess Unikitty (voiced by Alison Brie) - TBD * Prince Puppycorn (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Dr. Fox (also voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD * Richard (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD * Benny (voiced by Charlie Day) - TBD * Metalbeard (voiced by Nick Offerman) - TBD * Vitruvius (voiced by Morgan Freeman) - TBD * Junior (voiced by Andy Sandberg) - TBD * Tulip (voiced by Katie Crown) - TBD * Alpha and Beta (voiced by Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele, respectively) - TBD * Osmosis Jones (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD Antagonists * Anarcha (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a powerful being who aims to dethrone the king and wants to use TBD. ** Anton (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a vicious worshipper of Anarcha who TBD. ** Emily (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a options worshipper of Anarcha who TBD. ** Wil (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a TBD worshipper of Anarcha who who TBD. ** Evelynn (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a TBD worshipper of Anarcha who who TBD. ** Ross (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a TBD worshipper of Anarcha who who TBD. ** Diana (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a TBD worshipper of Anarcha who who TBD. ** Nolan (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a TBD worshipper of Anarcha who who TBD. * Freddy Krueger (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD * Elmer Fudd (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD ** K-9 (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Dick Dastardly (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Others Villains Missions Worlds * Corvux - the opening world where TBD. This world's boss is the Giant. * Elm Street - TBD. This world's boss is Freddy Krueger. * Acme Acres - the world where the Looney Tunes live and TBD. This world's boss is Elmer Fudd. * Jellystone - TBD. * Coolsville - TBD. This world's boss is Dick Dastardly. * Bedrock - TBD. This world's boss is the Cave Monster. * Townsville - TBD. This world's boss is Mojo Jojo. * The Mystic Woods - TBD. This world's boss is the Red Man. * FingerTown - TBD. This world's boss is Bryte. * Shadow Falls - TBD. This world's boss is the Naga. * Hogwarts - TBD. This world's boss is Tom Marvo Riddle. * Middle-earth - TBD. This world's boss is Sauron. * The Matrix - TBD. This world's boss is Agent Smith. * The Wasteland - TBD. This world's boss is Immortan Joe. * Los Angeles, California (2019) - TBD. This world's boss is Roy Batty. * Los Angeles, California - TBD. This world's boss is Gen. Peter McAllister. * London, England - TBD. This world's boss is Dr. Evil. * Hong Kong - TBD. This world's boss is Juntao. * The Oasis - TBD. This world's boss is Nolan Sorrento. * Rockwell - TBD. This world's boss is Kent Mansley. * The Lego World - TBD. This world's boss is Lord Business. * Stork Mountain - TBD. This world's boss is Hunter. * The Body - TBD. This world's boss is Thrax. * The Space Between Time - TBD. This world's boss is Anarcha. Quotes * Richard: Okay, lemme get it. * Tropes See Warner Bros. All Stars: Battle for Corvux/Tropes. Trivia * The worlds based on films are set during the films as the ones based on shows or games are original plots. * Counselor Blanc is modeled after Mel Blanc, the original voice for most of the male Looney Tunes and Barney Rubble. ** His voice actor himself was one of the first voice actors assuming his roles after his passing. *